


Mommy and Daddy

by headyteddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Breastfeeding, DDLG, Daddy Issues, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Forced Infantilism, Forced Relationship, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Large Breasts, Mommy Issues, Multi, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sfw breastfeeding, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Mommy, adult nursing, mdlg, sfw lactation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headyteddy/pseuds/headyteddy
Summary: A couple decide to adopt a little, but it's not always so innocent. Some parts of this are more wholesome but  you shouldn't read if you are a sfw age regressor as this is forced age play.There might be more sexual chapters, but not while anyone is in the little headspace.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Isable hated her job, but she was desperate for money and had failed highschool. She had a lot going on in her teen years and it made it impossible to pass. Her mother passed away and her father grew abusive and distant, and when he was around he was using her to pleasure himself. Now here she was, half naked and rubbing against a pole pulling lewd faces as if she liked it. Her eyes scan over the audience looking for any easy target for tips, getting briefly distracted by a cute couple holding hands looking around. Her eyes meet with theirs for a second 'this isn't their kind of scene.' She suddenly slips off the stage and snacks the ground making her manager help her up and move her away from people's eyes.  
"What the fuck happened?" He asks harshly while checking she was okay. The young girl rubbed her ankle painfully.  
"Just thought I saw someone..." She says, he offers her a drink and she waves him away "2 more years remember..." She says. "I don't think I can dance anymore..." Isabel sighs.  
"Laps?" He asks. She shakes her head.  
"Sorry Lance." She sighs, he waves her off .  
"Go home." He pat's her ass when she wabbles away making her yelp.

Isabel had wrapped up in her coat and walked out into the street at night.  
"Oh dear baby girl... Did no one ever tell you never to walk home alone..." A warm male voice speaks before she feels a needle in her neck and a cold liquid inject into her. She gasps and passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark and his wife had been looking for a little, none of them were good enough though, they needed the perfect little girl or boy, someone dependent meaning someone damaged. So he suggested they look in worse places, bars, clubs, escort services, until eventually they came to Lance's Gentleman's club. They stand in the crowd, holding hands, he kisses her softly "I'll promise we'll have our little one soon..." He tells her gently stroking her cheeks before they announced a new dancer, Little Bunny. They look over at the stage and see a girl walk out in platform boots, a pink g string with a bunny tail, a fluffy pink push up bra and some extreme makeup giving her the full look, her hair curly and black like a long afro but they knew it was probably a wig. They could also tell underneath she was gorgeous. The couple share a look before watching the girl. Marks heart races, this could be their baby girl! They watch her dance for a while getting excited a little before their eyes lock. The couple both blush and watch, gasping as she loses footing and falls down off the stage. The couple squeeze each other in fright, was she hurt. The manager rushes over and helps her. Mark looks at his wife, almost forming a plan without saying anything. He digs through Elizabeth's bag getting a syringe out and smiles kissing her gently "see you soon." He smiles and makes his way into the street waiting for her to leave. 

Elizabeth hovers near the girl as she talks to the manager, 2 years under the drinking age... She is 19. The older lady smiles and watches her start to walk away and her smile falls when the man slaps the girls ass, that was her soon to be baby! She storms over when "Little Bunny" was gone and slaps the man "you do not touch her like that she is a human being and a young girl!" Lance held his face looking up confused at the older woman, she was about early to mid 30's but was dressed in very motherly clothing, what was she doing here. Elizbeth storms out and finds her husband in the street gently cradling the girl and she smiles "she's ours..." He smiles looking up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Isabel sighs softly curled up in soft cotton sheets, she felt a small fluffy thing in her arms against her chest. She curls up then stretches out slowly waking. Something was wrong, her bed isn't this comfy... She blinks awake and sees a light pink comforter and white blanket over her, she frowns and looks down, she was in... Like a romper? It was tight and white with little ducks on it and buttoned between her legs. She went to question it but noticed something in her mouth, she tried to spit it out but it was strapped around her head. She pulls it off messing up her dirty blonde hair and looks at it, it's a pacifier. "What the fuck..." She throws it across the room and notices even weirder things. The girl was laying in a crib large enough for her to lay in. The rest of the room was decorated similarly, a bookshelf in the shape of a dollhouse filled with little toys and kids books. There was also s piggy bank. There was a pink toy chest, there was other childish things all other the room. She stands, grunting in pain from her ankle but didn't remember why, Isabel panics as she had no idea where she was or what was happening. She tries to climb out if the cot but it was too high, she was trying to swing her leg over the side when a man bursts in. She gasps and falls back smacking her head a little. Mark smiles "baby... You're awake..." She looks up and sees the man, he was the same man from the club, suddenly she remembered everything. "Y-you... What did you do?! Where am I?!" She screams at him shuffling into the corner of the cot. He chuckles and grabs her pacifier, the man pushes the wall of the cot down and scoops her up almost effortlessly. Given any other circumstance, she would have blushed at the muscular man and his handsome face, he wore a tight beige shirt tucked into dark brown slacks. He shoves the pacifier back in her mouth and straps it back around her head tighter this time so it wouldn't come off. "You have to leave this in until you learn to behave." He says soft yet stern. The girl struggles in his arms and he simply chuckles and pats her butt before taking her out if the room into a dark hall. Hundreds of horror movies fill her head and against her better instinct she holds the man tighter and whines. He tuts softly and rubs her back opening a door to an equally dark room. She is carried until she feels him sit and hold her in his lap before laying down and pulling her with him making her panic even more, was she going to be r@ped?! Isabel squirms trying to break free of his arms but he simply groans softly and holds her tighter "Princess...Don’t do that to daddy okay...only mommy can..." He whispers making her freeze and tear up. The young girl laid on top of him afraid and uncomfortable, allowing him to cuddle her and occasionally kiss the top of her head. It wasn't before long she realised they weren't alone in the bed. Had he brought her to his friends? Perhaps planning on forcing themselves upon her in groups. She whimpers as a hand reached out and strokes her hair "shhhh, shhh. Oh baby, it's okay mommy's here.... No need to be afraid baby girl...." A soft female voice spoke and she felt the man's heart best pick up a little. The woman soon pressed herself closer to the pair and stroked the girl's face gently "hey sweetie..." Something within the girl trusted the woman more, she out it down to the gentle voice as well as stranger danger lessons as a child. She gently slides off of the man realising he had loosened his hold, and she slowly reached out for the woman, her small hands found the warm figure and she cuddled against it crying. "Oh honey...." The woman sighs sympathetic and strokes her hair, holding the girl's face gently against her large warm breasts. "You're safe now baby...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting mommy and daddy

Isabel had been sat into a bouncer big enough for an adult, she had been strapped in and left waiting, confused and terrified, she couldn't see either member of the couple. The young girl looked around panicked for a way out. She was in the living room but couldn't see a front door and didn't see it on the way in, she had a feeling they purposely hid the exit from her when they carried her down. She quickly tries to unbuckle the strap keeping her in the bouncer, whining softly and freaking out, the couple had put mittens in her hands and tightened them in so she couldn't try escape or try to hurt either of them. 

"There's my princess..." She hears the woman's voice coo and she looks up, seeing her for the first time in full light. She was a bit taller then Isabel, around 5'6 whereas Isabel was only 5'2, she had mousy brown, long hair pulled into a messy bun as well as sun kissed skin with light freckles across her face. The woman was dressed in a pale blue blue dress that came to her knees and a green cardigan as well as some light makeup and such a sweet smelling perfume. She had such a motherly look and usually Isabel would be gushing over the cuteness but right now it only added to the weirdness. The older woman smiles down at the girl and unbuckles her lifting her up and putting her in her hip.

"Please... What's going on..." Isabel whimpers ignoring the woman's strength. 

"Oh, honey you gave me a scare, that's the first word I've heard you say." The woman giggles but doesn't answer, she takes her to the kitchen where the man was stirring something in a pan, he turns to face them and smiles gently "hello Angels..." He smiles. This man in question was a lot taller, around 6'4, he was well built and defined and had a full head of thick hair, though a few were greying it would only add to his attractiveness. He was dressed in a grey button up with his sleeves rolled past his forearm and tucked into beige slacks. He had a clean face but he must has shaved because he had more stubble when he had gotten her earlier. The small girl was put into what appeared to be a highchair and the man turns, putting some delicious smelling porridge in a bowl in front of her as well as a warm bottle of milk. She pushed it away "I'm not eating anything you give me." She whispers with teary eyes. Mark sighs and sits beside her getting some on a spoon "come on princess... Open wide for daddy." He spoke softly as Elizabeth gently strokes the girls short curly blonde hair.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Isabel suddenly cries out and smacks the spoon away with her mitten covered hands. Marks face instantly hardened, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm our smacking her wrist hard "next time it will be much worse." He growls and Isabel starts crying. 

"Daddy, you have to be patient with her... She's confused honey..." Liz says gently and Mark sighs softly and kisses her wrist gently giving her an apologetic look. 

Isabel cries gently curling up in the chair. Mark sighs and stands hugging her head into his chest "oh baby... I'm sorry..." He looked at Elizabeth sadly "please eat for me..." She sniffles.

"O-okay..." She sighs and looks at him, he gets another another spoon and scoops up some porridge, he smiles and spoon feeds her and she hesitantly eats.

"Good girl gorgeous... See, not that bad..." He smiles and strokes her cheek softly before kissing her forehead making her sniffle and cry more, she hated to admit but she was really hungry and this porridge was so tasty. She whines and opens her mouth wanting more. The man chuckles and looks at his wife "look, our little one is hungry..." He smiles. The woman comes and sits beside them "we have to make sure she drinks her milk." She says softly and lifts the bottle to her lips making Elizabeth shake her head "n-no I don't need milk..." 

Mark tuts "yes you do honey... It's good for you..." He holds her jaw to keep her lips parted, Liz smiles and puts the nipple of the bottle in her mouth "drink up now honey..." Liz says softly. Bell figured that, if they already wanted to hurt her they would have done it, and she was already abducted, so she begins to suckle on the bottle and crying softly as the sweet, warm, slightly bitter milk. "Good girl baby..." The lady coos and strokes her hair. It finally clicked in Isabel's mind what they were doing, they were babying her. She looks up at them, they definitely had the new parent look about them. She pushes the bottle away "Why are you treating me like a baby?" She asks, they ignore her question and spoon more porridge into her mouth, she huffs and eats it just allowing it as they coo nonsense. When she had all finished, the man, or 'Daddy' as the lady and himself had called him, picked her up, cradling her against his toned chest and murmuring gentle praises to her as he sits on the couch with her in his lap forcing the bottle back into her lips "Drink up now... Good girl... Mommy is just getting your clothes..." The girl blushes and squirms uncomfortable from hearing those names. She drinks up the milk refusing to look him in the eyes. 

Isabel had been laid on the floor on a cool mat, "what are you doing...?" She asks softly as Elizabeth unbuttoned the romper, Mark held her legs as she kicked at his wife "it's okay honey... Shhhh..." Mark whispers softly. The young girl only panics more when the woman removes the crinkly, squishy material around her hips, fuck, she was in a diaper this whole time! "Oh dear... You haven't made any messies yet..." She sighs and puts it back on, dressing her in a pair of dungarees and a white t-shirt with bees printed on it, they allowed her a loose, cute training bra to replace her overly sexual lacy one." Okay, well check again after your nap later. Let's go play." She smiles and picks her up smiling and takes her to her room "Daddy, will you join us?" Elizabeth smiles cradling Isabel, her legs around her waist and her cheek to her shoulder. Mark grins and nods following them up to the room she woke up in. They sat her down in the floor and sat with her and got some toys out. She tears up looking down at the toys, she didn't want to play with these.... 

"Come on honey..." Mark says softly and puts a rattle in her hands trying to encourage her to play. She holds it gently but sighs looking around "hey... Sir... Could I play with that one..." She points at a puzzle. He sighs "You call me daddy okay... I'm daddy this is mommy..." He points at Elizabeth, then puts her pacifier back in her mouth and she shakes her head "young lady you will call us mommy and daddy!" He says sternly and she nods whining softly. "Can I pway with da puzzle Pwease....daddy...." She says full of disgust, the pacifier slurring her speach. The couple's hearts both melt as they aw over her. Mark hugs her tight kissing her pacifier making her shake her head to get him away. He chuckles and brings her the puzzle pouring it out in front of her.

Elizabeth climbed into the cot laying her down and wrapping her in blankets "Nap time now honey, okay?" The girl lays still just accepting it as she hears Daddy closing the blinds and then also the curtains so the room was pitch black "do you want a nightlight baby?" Mark asks softly. She shakes her head and Liz felt her "she's okay..." She says softly, "I'll stay till she's asleep." Elizabeth winks at mark, he chuckles and leaves them after kissing both their cheeks. A while goes by and Isabel wakes up, still half asleep, cuddled against the woman, Elizabeth notices she was awake and coos softly "Here sweetie..." She felt something soft against her lips and assumes it's her pacifier, she opens her mouth and felt something else, her bottle perhaps? She wasn't sure, but begins to suckle softly, not noticing as Mommy's breath hitches softly, "good girl..." She breaths out stroking her hair. Milk starts to fill her mouth and a small moan leaves Elizabeth's lips. The girl hesitates and feels around and quickly realised she was suckling the woman's breast. She bites down hard and Elizabeth gasps and shoves her away "You little-!" She cries out and Mark rushes in turning the light on and sees Elizabeth's nipple bleeding a little, he rushes over and gets her out "fuck, it's okay honey..." He takes her and puts ice and antibacterial on her "I'm sorry honey... She'll do it one day... For now keep pumping and, well we'll keep giving it to her bottled..." He says "I'm sorry... I'll go tell her off." He kisses his wife gently on the lips and gets up. "Isabella Hammond. You are in serious trouble." He goes into her room and sees her curled up crying in the cot, he sighs. "Come here little one." He says sternly, sitting in the chair by her bed and lifting her out sitting her in his knee "listen, mommy was just trying to feed you... It hurts mommy when she doesn't feed her baby because the milk fills up in her breasts... She pumps but she just wants to be close to her baby and you hurt her." He says rubbing her back "you need to be punished..." He says and she panics.

"I didn't want her nipple in my god dam mouth!" She squirms trying to get away and he growls.

"Young lady you do not talk to daddy like that!" He moves her down over his knee.

"No no! Stop!" She starts to cry as he undoes her romper and pulls down her diaper, "20. You've been very bad, can you count for daddy?" She was already crying before he even started. He spanks her hard and she yelps "O-one!" She cries harder and he spanks again, over and over until her whole ass was bright red. "Twenty..." Her throat was sore. He rubs the burning flesh gently before his hand dips between her thighs, blushing, surprised at the wetness, he smirks "Oh honey... You're so wet..." He says softly and pulls her diaper back up forcing her to look at him, pulling her closer on his lap "Baby did you like that?" He smirks and she shakes her head hard crying "then tell daddy why you're wet." He pulls her cheek to his chest "I'm not... I-It just happens..." She whimpers gripping his shirt. 

"Baby, leave her alone she's right it happens sometimes... She's had her punishment, you've learnt your lesson right baby...?" She asks rubbing the girls cheek who simply nods and makes uppie hands at Elizabeth, she was already way nicer to her then the man, even though she out her nipple in her mouth. "Aw honey come to mommy..."

"Wait, I need kisses from my baby first, so I know she's not too sad at me...." He says and looks at Isabel who pouts and shakes her head. "Yes, come here." He cups her cheeks and pulls her in kissing her lips soft and slow as she tries to pull away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> That's about it hope you all like the story and all have fun reading the book as well as leaving feedback!


End file.
